


Visual Aids

by imaginary_golux



Series: Learning Curve [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Redeeming Social Value, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virginity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a kinkmeme prompt: Finn knows nothing about sex, and asks Poe to show him what Poe likes. So Poe does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visual Aids

“So,” Finn says, as the door to Poe’s room closes behind them, “fraternization was strictly forbidden in the Stormtroopers.”

Poe blinks at him. “...Wait. So. You’ve never - ?”

“My first kiss was that one in the hangar,” Finn confirms. Poe’s cheeks go pink - fascinating. “And - and I don’t want to do it _wrong_. So. Could you...show me how?”

“Show you how,” Poe says slowly. Finn wonders if this is a rude request, or if he’s saying it wrong. But then Poe smiles, wide and sweet. “You want me to show you what I like?”

“Yes, please,” Finn says, very relieved.

“I can do that,” Poe says thoughtfully. He reels Finn in and kisses him again, then pushes Finn gently down onto the spare bunk. “You just sit here and watch, then, and tell me if anything looks _particularly_ interesting. Okay?”

Finn’s mouth goes dry. “Yeah, that...that sounds good.”

Poe backs up a few steps, until the backs of his knees hit his bunk, and grins at Finn. Finn’s rather glad he’s already sitting down - Poe’s smile makes his knees feel weak.

“What I like,” Poe says, slowly, like he’s arranging things in his head. Finn’s heard him sound like this when he’s thinking about how to fix Black One, or organizing a mission. It’s oddly appealing to hear in this context. “What I like...well, usually a good first step is getting naked. You going to be okay if I do that?”

Finn nods mutely, and Poe shucks his shirt in a single easy movement. Oh kriff, _collarbones_. Finn really can’t help staring, and Poe chuckles softly. “Alright, buddy?”

It takes Finn a minute to process that he’s been spoken to. He’s a little distracted by collarbones, and nipples, and the curve of Poe’s ribs and the hollow at the base of his throat and the line of hair beneath his navel. “Yeah,” he says at last, hoarsely. “I’m alright.”

“Damn, the way you look at me,” Poe marvels.

“You’re gorgeous,” Finn says, quite honestly.

Poe laughs. “I do not deserve you, buddy,” he says, and kicks out of his pants and shoes.

Oh.

Poe’s still wearing boxers, and Finn is honestly rather grateful for that, because he’s having enough trouble dealing with the curve of Poe’s hipbones, the line of his thighs. Toes. Toes are...are less distracting than anything else, Finn thinks, and then Poe _wiggles_ them, and Finn has to laugh, drags his eyes all the way back up to Poe’s face and sees nothing but honest delight.

“I think I can honestly say no one’s ever looked at me quite like that before,” Poe says, sounding amused and pleased.

“They should,” Finn says without thinking about it. “Or - wait - no, they shouldn’t. Because then I’d have to be jealous.”

Poe laughs. “Buddy, you got nothing to be jealous about,” he says. “I am purely monogamous, regardless of whatever base libel Pava has been spreading about me.”

“Pava says you’re a hopeless romantic with an overgrown sense of devotion and no brain-to-mouth filter,” Finn says.

Poe thinks about that for a minute, then shrugs. “Okay, that one’s fair. You want me to take the rest of this off?”

“...Yes,” says Finn, bracing himself. Poe grins at him, hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, and slides out of them in a single sleek movement. Finn’s mind goes blank; the only thought he has available is: _oh my kriffing gods, he’s gorgeous._

“Like what you see?” Poe teases.

Finn nods mutely. So much skin, smooth and perfect and _right there_ \- the line of Poe’s body as he stretches - the curve of his penis, hard and leaking against his stomach - Finn doesn’t know where to look, what to watch. Hands, or hips, or -

He meets Poe’s eyes again, finds them dark and kind. “Still good, buddy?”

“Yeah,” Finn manages to say.

“Damn, they did a number on you,” Poe says, shaking his head a little. “So. Nudity.”

Finn nods again. Nudity. Definitely a good thing. He wants to run his hands over every inch of that smooth, lovely skin - but he doesn’t know how. “Show me,” he says, a little desperately, and Poe chuckles, turns in a slow circle to show himself off. That’s...not what Finn meant, but _oh dear kriffing gods_ , the curve of his ass, the sharp edges of his shoulderblades, the long clean line of his spine. Finn makes a raw, hungry noise he didn’t even know he _could_ make, and grips the edge of the bunk with white-knuckled fingers. Poe finishes his turn, sprawls backwards onto his bunk, all easy grace.

“What I like,” he says softly, and Finn leans forward to hear better, realizes he can _smell_ the perfect mix of engine oil and leather and _male_ which is Poe, hears himself whine faintly in the back of his throat, “what I like is pretty simple, buddy. I like to be touched.”

He runs a hand down his own chest, pauses to pinch - harder than Finn would have dared - at his own nipples, makes a soft sound that goes right to Finn’s hindbrain and whites out the world for a second. Finn wants to hear it again. Finn would do almost _anything_ to hear it again.

He says as much, and Poe gasps like he’s been punched and pinches again, harder, makes that wonderful sound and this time Finn knows it’s because he _asked_ , because he _wanted_ Poe to - he grips the mattress impossibly harder and shivers with desire.

“You gonna do this for me next time, buddy?” Poe asks quietly. “You gonna touch me the way I like to be touched?”

Finn nods, mouth dry and mind blank of anything but _wanting_. Poe chuckles a little.

“Right then,” he says, and slides his hand lower, slow and easy down over his ribs and stomach, spreads his legs so Finn has a perfect view, wraps his fingers around his cock. Finn gulps. That’s...okay, that’s how that works. Poe strokes himself slowly, clearly reveling in it, and Finn has a brief flashing vision of how that might look if it were _his_ hand where Poe’s is, dark fingers against paler skin, of the noises _he_ might be able to make Poe make, and bites his own lip in an effort to keep in the moan that induces. Poe gasps a laugh.

“So,” he says, and Finn watches the way his eyes flutter shut, the way his fingers tighten just a little as he thrusts up into his own hand, “this is...is a thing I like. And I can just... _ah_ , kriff, I can just do this until I come, that’s fine. But I can show you more, too.”

Finn says, “More,” out of a dry throat. It comes out sort of wavery, half a question, but Finn can’t quite make himself repeat it.

“More, okay,” says Poe, flails a hand out blindly towards his bedside table and gropes in the drawer for a moment until he produces a little bottle of some sort of fluid, takes his hand off his cock and squeezes whatever it is out over his fingers and reaches down between his own legs, down and down again and slides one slick finger into himself with a sound halfway between a moan and whimper.

Finn moves before he can think about it, thunks to his knees beside Poe’s bunk, puts a hand on Poe’s nearer ankle and _stares_. “That...that feels good?”

“Yeah, buddy,” Poe says, laughter in his tone. “Yeah, it feels good. Feels even better when it’s someone else’s fingers. Best of all when I’m getting _fucked_.”

Finn makes a raw, desperate sound. That - that - kriff, does that mean - those could be his fingers, next time, and maybe even his -

Poe twists his fingers, cries out low and sweet, and arches up against the air, and Finn stares in wonder as he comes, spattering white across his chest and stomach. Finn has the sudden desire to pin Poe down and lick him clean, see if he can _taste_ the pleasure that Poe is feeling.

Poe lies there panting for a minute, and then pulls his fingers out of himself slowly, whimpering as he does so, and sprawls out across the bed in a limp heap. Finn thinks that if he can do that, next time, if he can make Poe look like that - that would be - yes. He wants to do that.

“So,” says Poe once he’s got his breath back, shoving a pillow behind his head so he can look down at Finn. “Was that...what you wanted to see?”

Finn nods mutely, shifting a little on his knees and realizing that his pants are remarkably uncomfortable right now. Poe grins a little.

“Take off your pants and come here,” he suggests.

Finn doesn’t _quite_ trip over his own pants as he struggles out of them - takes a second to think about whether he should take his shirt off too and then shrugs and does - turns to the bed and stops, blinking, at the look of frank desire on Poe’s lovely face.

“Damn,” Poe says softly. “You’re kriffing gorgeous, you know.” He holds out a hand, and Finn climbs sort of awkwardly into the bunk, ends up lying down next to Poe. Poe twists around so they’re lying face-to-face, loops an arm around Finn’s waist and pulls him into a kiss, and Finn can’t help thrusting against the warmth of Poe’s skin, whimpering softly into the kiss at the sheer amount of _sensation_.

“Yeah, buddy,” Poe breathes against his lips. “That’s it. Go on, come for me, show me how lovely you are when you come. Next time I’m gonna get my hands on you, get my mouth on you, show you how good this can be - gonna make you feel so good, gonna show you everything -”

When Finn comes, the world goes away for a little while; nothing exists except a white blur of pleasure, more pleasure than Finn has ever guessed there could be. When the universe comes back, Finn finds that Poe is stroking his back gently, murmuring soft words in his ear. Finn lies there gasping for a while until his brain comes back online properly.

“Wow,” he says, once he can speak again.

Poe chuckles. “Yeah?”

Finn says, slowly, “That was the best thing I have ever felt.”

Poe tugs Finn closer, until Finn’s half-lying on top of him, never mind the mess on the sheets or their skin. “It’ll be even better next time,” he promises, and Finn wonders if he’s going to survive learning about sex.

...Kriff, the next time Poe goes shirtless Finn might actually spontaneously combust, just from remembering this.

“How does anyone ever get anything _done_?” he asks Poe, slightly muffled by the pillow under his face. Poe shakes with laughter.

“In the morning I will teach you the very important life skill called ‘jerking off,’” he says.

“And then you’ll teach me everything else?” Finn checks.

“Well, not all at once,” Poe says thoughtfully. “But yeah, I’ll teach you everything else.”

Finn falls asleep lost in thoughts of learning how to make Poe look as blissed-out as possible. As life goals go, it’s slightly less earth-shattering than defeating the First Order, but it’ll do very well all the same.


End file.
